bayareacommunityresourceswikiaorg-20200213-history
TB screening
See also: Immunization Clinics, Pre-employment physical exams TB skin testing The TB skin test is the most common screening and affordable screening for tuberculosis (TB). It's performed by injecting a small amount of fluid into the skin of the inner forearm. You'll need to return in 48-72 hours to have your results read. If your skin test comes back positive, you'll need to follow up with your doctor or a clinic for additional testing to see if you have latent TB or TB disease. This may include taking a medical history, a chest x-ray, a physical exam, and laboratory testing. If you've been vaccinated for TB (not usually done in the U.S.), your skin test may come back positive. The CDC recommends doing a blood test instead of skin test if you've been vaccinated.1 East Bay Berkeley City Public Health Center (aka Ann Chandler Public Health Center) * 510-981-5350 * 830 University Ave (at 6th St), Berkeley * Sliding scale based on income ($9-$39) * Drop in (no appointment needed) Wellness Mart MD - Oakland * 510-722-2552 * 1409 Webster Street, Oakland * $38 (does not accept insurance) * Open all seven days of the week. Drop in. Carbon Health * Locations in Berkeley and Oakland * Open all seven days of the week. Berkeley location open until 8 PM. * Can book appointment online at https://carbonhealth.com/ Prescott-Joseph Center TB Clinic * 510-835-8683 * 920 Peralta St, Oakland * Free * Open only 1-3 PM certain Mondays of the year. Check website to as their hours change. Drop in. * https://prescottjoseph.org/event/immunizationtb-testing/ San Francisco Wellness Mart MD - SF * (415) 392-3260 * 166 Geary Street, Suite 906 * $38 (does not accept insurance) * Open all seven days of the week. Drop in. Carbon Health * Two locations in SF * Castro location open all seven days of the week until 7 PM. * Can book appointment online at https://carbonhealth.com/ Huckleberry Youth Health Center * 415-386-9398 * 1292 Page Street, San Francisco * Free * Sees youth up to age 25 * Drop in Tues & Thurs afternoon or call 415-751-8181 to make an appointment on Mon, Wed, or Fri TB blood test Blood tests are not recommended for following up on a positive TB skin test, but may be used as an initial screening for TB instead of a TB skin test (TST).2 It's a pricier test, but requires only one visit. If you've been vaccinated for TB outside the U.S., the CDC recommends getting a blood test for TB as your primary method of screening.1 If you have a positive skin TB test due to being vaccinated and don't have insurance or a primary care doctor, Meridian Medical Center in San Francisco will likely be your cheapest option. Call ahead for more details. Meridian Medical Center * $50 * 415-642-8522 * 2460 Mission St #208, San Francisco Positive TB skin tests If you see a regular primary care doctor or are a member of a Federally Qualified Health Center, such as La Clinica or Lifelong, you can schedule an appointment with a doctor to evaluate if you need an x-ray or if other screening tools will suffice. Otherwise, you can go to a county clinic, some urgent care centers, and some imaging centers to get a chest x-ray. Almost all locations will require proof of a positive TB skin test to do the x-ray. Some will require a referral form filled out by the provider that performed your TB skin test. For more information on diagnosing TB the CDC website has many articles on the topic: https://www.cdc.gov/tb/topic/testing/diagnosingltbi.htm, https://academic.oup.com/cid/article/64/2/111/2811357. County Public Health TB Control Clinics Bring your positive TB test and likely proof of residency. Call ahead for exact documentation requirements. Ask to see a doctor who can decide if you need an x-ray. Alameda County: Highland Urgent Care * 510-437-8500 * 1411 E 32’st St, Oakland * Start calling at 5:30 AM until you get through. Contra Costa County: CCC TB Control Clinic * 925-313-6740, * 597 Center Ave, #200A, Martinez * Call and ask for referral for an x-ray. San Francisco: SF TB Clinic * 415-206-8524 * 995 Potrero, Bld90, 4 floor, San Francisco * Walk in only--referral from another clinic required. Private services Carbon Health Urgent Care * They accept private insurance or out of pocket costs. Not sliding scale or low cost. * 2920 Telegraph Ave, Berkeley, CA 94705 * (510) 686-3621 * https://carbonhealth.com/ NorCal Imaging * May be lower cost than other places-call to verify cost. * 3200 Telegraph Ave. Oakland, CA 94609 * (510) 663-1950 * https://www.radnet.com/northern-california/locations/oakland